User talk:Rock-O-Jello
Hi, and welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[Clayface (Cassius Payne)|''Clayface (Cassius "Clay" Payne)]] page! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Doomlurker 00:50, October 17th, 2010 (U.T.C.). [[Clayface (Basil Karlo)|''Clayface (Basil Karlo)]] It is an image of Basil Karlo, so it stays. Stop moving information from articles. -Doomlurker 00:50, October 17th, 2010 (U.T.C.). Compromise The picture possessed poor quality, too much unneeded whiteness, and sheer pointlessness. Just leave the article alone; it is alright just the way that it is. -Doomlurker 00:50, October 17th, 2010 (U.T.C.). Banning Professor Nonya Floopinhagin from this wikia Take Sniperteam 82308's comment into account. Then tell me if you still wish to be blocked. - Doomlurker 00:50, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh I've actually got an idea. Find a trusted friend or family member. And have them block the website from your computer using parental controls. They won't give you the unlock password and then every time you try and go here you won't be able to acess the wiki! Sorry just throwing ideas around as blocking yourself will end with some consequences.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 01:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Of course my friend I just don't want to see a good user such as yourself get into trouble later on.:)Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) How to adopt a wikia Hey Professor sorry I know I'm not Doomlurker but well I saw your message and thought I could be of assistance. Well to adopt a wiki you go to Wikia Central and I think there is a page about users who wish to adopt a wiki. You put your request on the page and people you have met in your wikia experiance will say ya or nay to your proposal. Then wikia staff will check out your bans on wikia, when the last time an administrator was there and your edits there and make the final decision. Hope this helps. User:Sniperteam82308 Yeah pretty much what Sniperteam said, the wiki admin generally needs to be inactive for them to let you adopt. - Doomlurker 19:57, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I think for about 6 months. And no bans. See this is where the ban here would have ruined your chances in the future.User:Sniperteam82308 I believe if you can get the person who banned you to request you as one then I believe you still can. Personally I find that type of ban quite stupid. Why would they do that? I think the wikia staff will understand. After all being banned for taking the funnieness out of articles is the most ridiculus thing I've heard in a while!Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:43, March 4, 2011 (UTC) New DC Movie Universe Wikia http://newdcmovieuniverse.wikia.com COME AND JOIN, EDIT AND READ THE ONLY WIKIA DEDICATED TO DC CURRENT AND FUTURE SINGLE MOVIE UNIVERSE FEATURING THE DARK KNIGHT, SUPERMAN: MAN OF STEEL, GREEN LANTERN, THE DARK KNIGHT RISES AND MANY MORE! CommanderConnor - New DC Movie Universe Editor in Chief 20:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) The advantages that Professor Nonya Floopinhagin brings to this wikia Well for one you bring a great amount of good pictures to the wiki. 2 you make many good edits. 3 you are a good friend to have here.:) Why?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 14:59, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Believe me you are a great assistance here my friend.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Deleting the "Fatally Wounding Maniacs" category I deleted it because it is an unnecessary category. - Doomlurker 03:56, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Role as admin *Deleting/reverting vandalism *Blocking vandals *Making wiki decisions *Generally running the wiki --Doomlurker 22:05, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Confusion You are confused why? I'm saying that I don't want the Joker to appear again in Nolan's series because I think casting someone else in the role of the Joker that Ledger established isn't right.... I realise he's dead but Nolan's universe can survive without Joker. - Doomlurker 22:21, March 10, 2011 (UTC) An image for the article entitled "Marty (The Batman)" I've only seen the first series of the Batman. Not every page needs an image. Marty is fine without an image until someone finds one. I also don't see how not having watched the series prevents you from uploading an image. - Doomlurker 21:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) www.thewikiofbatman.wikia.com Sure. I mean, D.C.A.U. is the best of any cartoon kind. I have most episodes uploaded for me at Itunes.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 22:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Why not? I may change the name of the wiki to D.C.A.U. Wiki or just the Batman Animated Wiki. More likely the latter so I can include things like ''The Batman'' and Batman: The Brave & The Bold.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 23:06, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Response If you wish me to respond to your messages then make them warrant a response rather than just messaging for the sake of messaging as it appears you are doing at the moment. - Doomlurker 21:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) "Warranting" responses I think by leaving no real response simply something like this "..."Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 01:26, March 24, 2011 (UTC)